Hot Hotel Room
by Can't-life-be-easy
Summary: The town freshly under peril, but now peaceful once more. Elena is yet again stuck. Stefan, and everyone else after her, accompanied by only Damon,- things can get hot and heavy when stuck in a cramped hotel room.


The fires had gone out, and the screams had haltered.

I'd never seen so much terror...

At least it's over. But where is he? I'm no where near to knowing why it would be _him_ I'm so concerned of, but I am. I have to find him. If he's hurt, if he's..

Hold up. I halted in my wild pacing, and gripped handfuls of my hair. Freaking out, my eyes darting towards the door, I dropped to the floor, and shimmied under the bed. I saw nothing, but heard heavy steps scuffling across the floor. My beath quickened, and my heart raced.

"Elena?" Somebody whispered into the faint darkness. I lifted the blanket to show the room, and _him_. I leapt forward, my impact and weight thowing his weight off, and we toppled onto the ground, I landed on his chest. I wapped my ams aound his shouldes, and kissed his cheek.. Tears streaming down my face, I was so relieved!

"I thought you were d-dead!", I said. Sobbing and shaking, I kissed him hard, and squeezed him as hard as I could. He stood and helped me stand, and we hugged. He was smiling that smug, cocky smile-But I loved it.

"Yes, yes..I lived. But we need to go" He murmured, grabbing my bag, and opening the door.

It just suddenly hit. Like a thousand knives penetrrating my skin. I could feel nothing, see nothing. It burned. It felt as if the sun was coming closer and closer..

But luckily, I was jolted out of the doorway and out of the sun. I glanced down and I was healing, but I just now noticed my Daylight ring was missinng..

"Damon..." I whispered, still panting, "My ring. It's gone" . My eyes skewered the room, the bed, the tables. He looked at me intetnly, then cussed under his breath. We began searching, but it was no where in sight. I silently cursed myself and flipped the whole bed over. I was angry. With myself, with Stefan, and the town. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have been stuck here in the first place. I slowly sunk into the rm chair, annd massaged my temples.

Damo grunted, annd kicked the lamp to the side. He sat on the chair oppisite me, and began twiddling his thumbs. "Well, it could't have gone far. It's not like a derranged vampire could have had anything to do with this..." he stated, obviously referencing towards Stefan.

"Yeah, I know right." I rested my hands on my stomach, and slouched down. "So now, we wait?".

"So now we wait", he nodded.

Being lightly nudged on the shoulder, and the sun nearly below the horizon, I fluttered the sleep out of my eyes. "Good mor- I mean Good night, Sleeping beauty", Damon said, hovering over me with that smirk. I shoved him away, and sat up. I was in the bed, my hair and teeth freshly brushed, my clothes folded neatly within my suitcase, and my red tank top and underweard resting on my body, (It's amazing the things he can do without waking a person). I pushed the blanket aaway aand peeked through the curtain, the sun was now fully down, and Damon rested in the sme chair he was in before, observing me. It was now that I realized I was in my _underwear_.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked, and grabbed the robe laying on the bed.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, it's not like I haven't seen you like that before. Well, you wouldn't know, but still."

Covered, I threw a pillow at his face which flopped down into his lap. In one quick motion, he threw it on the bed, grabbed a small box on the side table, and was right in front of me, his face looming ever so closely to mine. He held it up, and smiled an innocent smile.

"For you". I opened it, revealing a sunlight ring- _My_ ring.

I gasped, "Where was it?!".

He shrugged and twiddled it in between his thumb and index finger and whispered, "It's new". I shoved it onto m finge, and looked up into his deep blue eyes that shined. Shined for me. He got this hungry look on his face, and he gabbed my waist. He kissed me. It was very hard and heated at first, but softened into a pleasurable, soothing kiss. I know this was wrong, but it felt so right. I fell into it, into him. I leaned into his body, as he backed up slowly to the bed. It was soft, as he laid me down, and gripped my hair, but softly as to where it didn't hurt. I bit his bottom lip, and soon it became a tense, hardcore moment. He began pulling the belt of the robe out of the loops, and ripped the robe away from me. I pulled off his jacket, as he kissed my neck. He was still wearing his dark grey dress shirt, a rare oppurtunity to see him dressy, but I didn't care. I tore at it's buttons, and ripped it away anyway. Of course, mine was as well, his pants, leaving us in merely underwear. I halted him for a second.

"W-wait." Trying to catch my breath, I whispered, "This isn't right...But...".

I sat and weighed the options, and thought 'Ah hell', and continued.

As everything was removed, his hot breath, his sweet lips encircled me, my skin, my neck. My lips. As he kissed my stomach, he thrusted forward and we were lost. It was rough, and hard, yet soft and gentle. As we came together, as one, I felt at peace. He moaned and kissed and kissed. He touched my thighs, and gripped my hair, I bit his lip, and gripped the tender skin of his back. It was wrong, and Stefan could never find out. But I didn't care. And suddenly, I thought, 'It means nothing to Stefan, it doesn't concern him anyways". As Damon continued, I gripped his hair each time he thrusted, I gasped and kissed his neck, biting.

It was great. His hands traveled my body, he pressed me back against the headboard. Kisses and heat surrounded me.

I don't know how long it lasted, but it felt like heaven and forever.

I slipped on my underwear, and rested up against him. His sweat traveled down his chest, and the whole room was warm. I threw the blanket on the floor and we just laid there on the mattress, pressed against eachother.

I don't remember a time I was this happy, and content.


End file.
